


Hurricane Sandy

by greerwatson



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current events in the members' world are reported in <i>The Renault Times</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Sandy

“Apparently, they’re naming hurricanes now,” said Alec, without looking up from the newspaper he was perusing.  “It’s in the _Renault Times_ ,” he added.

“I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet.”

“Well, there’s an article.”

“About a hurricane?  Has someone written a story?”  No such storm appeared in any of the modern books as far as Sandy could remember.  Though, here was that conversation he had once had with Alexias....

“I don’t think so,” Alec said.  “Not from the way this is written.”

“What’s it called, this hurricane?”

“Sandy.”

“Yes?”

Alec looked up with a grin.  “ _Hurricane_ Sandy.”

The iron was carefully put down.

“You’re sure this isn’t some—”  Sandy broke off:  he was fairly sure he’d remembered the word right, but just in case....  “I mean, some joke—is it ‘meme’ they call them?—one of those ‘challenge’ games they like to play...?” 

“‘Hurricane Sandy’ is what it says here.”  Alec tapped the paper noisily.  “I think it’s affected some of the community members themselves.  In their own reality.”

“It seems ... very informal.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Now, if they’d called it ‘Hurricane Alexander’...!”

Each had seen that _other_ Alexander, in the world they all occasionally visited.  Neither of them had ever spoken more than a word or two to him, if that; but they had certainly _seen_ him.  A familiar figure of story from before even their schooldays, he had proven in the flesh to be somewhat shorter than either had ever visualized him; but always unmissable.

Now, ‘Hurricane Alexander’ they could both believe.

Not, thought Alec privately, that his own Sandy couldn’t wreak havoc.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community.


End file.
